Twin Stars
by kitkat1003
Summary: Starco fic.


Marco knew this day would come. It was inevitable, after all. He prepared for years since Star had first appeared, closed his heart in stone casing so he wouldn't get too soft.

So why did it hurt so much?

Star was leaving, finally deemed old and responsible enough to rule her kingdom. She was elated, no doubt, running and jumping about like a small child being given candy, and Marco couldn't help but find her adorable. That only made her leaving hurt more.

She had grown taller, her curves more defined, her clothing unchanged however, along with her hairstyle and smile and eyes.

God he loved her sparkling eyes.

"Marco?" Her voice had barely changed, with it being only slightly sharper, more regal, though Marco surmised that it was because of her royal background. "I guess this is goodbye," She looked down, her smile faltering. Marco didn't like the look on her face. He smiled, and it hurt so much and he hated every moment of it, but he smiled anyway for her.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to keep in touch, yeah?" He said it with hope, with cheerfulness hiding his despair, hiding the fact that they both knew that they would never speak to each other again. A portal opened up in his room, and Marco looked curiousy into the world Star lived in. Funnily enough, it did not look so different from his own. Star's parents waited impassively at the portal, eyes staring coldly down at them. Star waved to them, before running up and giving Marco a hug. He returned it, eyes watering slightly, though he closed them, feeling her soft hair and warmth against him one last time. She waved at him, walking through the portal, eyes locking with his. As the portal closed, he slid to the floor, words dying on his lips.

 _I love you._

* * *

When could he have told her?

Star Butterfly, the girl of his dreams, a princess with a future, while he was a boy with nothing, a nobody in a school that didn't care about him.

When could he have told her?

When they were fighting monsters, or when he finally got over Jackie? When they were talking about sports, or going on interdimensional adventures? Really, it was better she didn't know, better she be blissfully ignorant rather they get in a relationship before she left. It would hurt her more, and he couldn't stand hurting her. It was better she didn't know…

But that didn't make it hurt any less for him.

He grew up, like most kids did, though he was a bit more reclusive than most. In his defence, he hadn't had much luck in the friends department until Star had shown up, and when she left he didn't bother to try. Girls threw themselves at him once they saw how he matured, he getting broad shoulders and a hard chin. He ignored them, even when Jackie asked him out, cause she wasn't _her._

No one was.

* * *

He had just graduated when it happened.

Ludo and his lackeys jumped in through a portal, wrecking everything in sight, and Marco didn't even think, just ran because it was instinct, that Star would have his back as he fought, like she always did.

But then, he realized she wasn't there, and he was alone.

He was just a kid, not even magical or special in any way, so it was obvious he would lose. He heard a voice behind him, and turned.

A spikeball hit his face.

Then darkness.

* * *

Star looked at her broken friend and gasped, looking at Ludo with wide eyes, who stared back with even wider ones, his face pale. She glared at him with fiery eyes, screaming and crushing the monsters to a pulp. When it was done, she dropped down to Marco's side, feeling for his pulse.

Nothing.

With a cry of anguish, she used her wand for healing spells, one after another, screaming and crying and blasting, desperately wishing for a miracle.

She knew that no matter what, magic couldn't bring someone back to life. That it was impossible.

But she tried.

 _God,_ she tried.

When Marco woke, everything was black. He didn't breathe, didn't need to, and he raised his hands up, pushing the surface above him that was trapping him in a small container. When the surface moved, light shined into his eyes, and he squinted, getting up amidst gasps and shrieks of horror. He turned to look at the crowd, and saw that it was the entire town, with others, all wearing black. Star was in front, her eyes wide, and he can see his reflection in them.

And what he sees is horrifying.

He sees his own smashed face, skin pale and cold, like it was about to rot, and he understands.

He died.

He doesn't know why he's alive now, probably by some sort of magic, but he knows that he can't stay this way forever, because he can feel the skin on his arms peel off, and he figures he'll disappear soon. Star gets up, walking towards him, and Marco looks down, keeping his disgusting face away from her line of sight, but she cupped his chin, pulling him in to kiss him once, and he smiles, though it probably looks twisted, and the words he hadn't been able to say those months ago finally are spoken.

 _I love you._

Then, nothing.

It takes years, decades, but Marco waits in this white world he now lives in, until she comes, and they are back to the days when they were teenagers, and color fills everywhere around him. She jumps into his arms, those hearts on her cheeks glowing, and the words he said to her are finally returned back.

 _I love you too!_

Two stars sparkled brightly in the sky, their glow shining forever.


End file.
